


Moments

by chiliadal



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, How to tell your ghost boyfriend you love him, Other, ambiguous WoL, catching the feels, drabbles are meant to be short right?, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliadal/pseuds/chiliadal
Summary: Sometimes, Ardbert really is an idiot who doesn't realize how you feel. Sometimes, though, he's not the idiot.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Ardbert is bi which stands for bitch idiot. But that’s okay, because he’s my bitch idiot.

It’s certainly not the first time you’ve had feelings for someone, at least, the kind you can acknowledge. Rather, it’s the first time you’ve found yourself in quite the predicament of feeling interested in someone no one else can see or hear. 

So, yeah, you’re not in a _typical_ romantic endeavor. 

Still, you don’t care. The times where you find yourself back in your room at the Crystarium are cherished and the rest is very much well-deserved each time. You can’t help but remember the first time you step into this room, when you both realized that you could, in fact, see, hear, and even touch him. 

Life has a funny way of making you friends with people, so you took to it without too much complaint. Mostly anyway!

Yet as time passed on, every encounter, every conversation, every mutual understanding of the life of an adventurer, much less a hero, you start to really feel like you can open up about the doubts and fears you have that you never dared to do so, even with your trusted companions. He doesn’t reject you either during these times when you falter in your resolve, when you lambent on the role you play. He gives you a pat on the shoulder, some words of encouragement, and help you realize that you are the Warrior of Darkness now, giving hope to the people of this world.

You can feel the bitterness tinge you slightly, not purposefully, but how is it fair? All he wanted to do was save people, help them, be a hero. 

What both you and Ardbert can agree on is that life as a hero, much less an adventurer, isn’t fair. Not even to the kindest and the most hardworking person, life just plucks them up and throws you into shite. 

Both of you get a good laugh at that.

Sometimes, you think about telling him. Only sometimes though, when it’s just the two of you, when he smiles at you, laughs with you, jokes around with you. You share moments together, you talk in a way that you haven’t talked with anyone, at least, not in a very long time. You think about it and when you open your mouth to confess, you only smile and tell him you’re grateful for him being there, even in the darkest moments. 

He smiles back.

Maybe you’re the idiot for not telling him. Maybe that's okay. Maybe it's okay to just enjoy the here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really to expect to like writing in second person as much as I did, so there ya go. Anyway, I have another fic idea, so expect that at some point, maybe, possibly. Inspiration is fickle.


End file.
